Packaging for dies that include, for example, at least one integrated circuit (IC), is continually trending towards reduced package size with increased package density. For example, electronic devices that include these packages, such as cell phones, hands-free headsets, camcorders, cameras, and personal computers, continue to be made smaller. At the same time, these electronic devices increasingly demand higher levels of functionality. However, incorporating higher levels of functionality into these electronic devices tends to increase package size and reduce package density. For example, incorporating higher levels of functionality typically requires additional circuitry and/or dies. The additional circuitry and/or dies can complicate packaging. As one example, among other considerations, the additional circuitry and/or dies may require accommodation of additional input/output (I/O) pads.
Complications to packaging may be of particular concern in electronic devices, such as portable devices, where component space and layout options for packages are limited. For example, a cell phone may have a form factor that constrains component space in a particular dimension. One approach to coping with limited component space and layout options would be to stack packaged dies to reduce their combined footprint. For example, each of the packaged dies may be housed in a respective package. Then, using package level processes, the respective packages could be stacked on one another and interconnected.